All Alone
by PikaDrayer
Summary: Depuis les événements de New-York les Avengers ont appris à se connaître et à s'apprécier. Mais il ne leur fait pas confiance, jamais il ne s'ouvrira à eux. Il s'en sortira seul, comme toujours ... (pardonnez ce résumé, peu prometteur je l'admet )
1. Chapter 1 : Cauchemars

**Voilà le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur les Avengers donc vos avis son très importants pour moi :)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

L'obscurité était partout, l'étouffant un peu plus à chaque secondes. Il y était de nouveau, de l'autre côté du portail, seul face à l'immensité de l'espace. Ses poumons étaient en feu, réclamant désespérément de l'air, alors que la voix de Jarvis lui annonçait que Pepper n'avait pas décroché. Il ne pourrait donc pas lui dire à quel point il était désolé ni combien il l'aimait. Il sentit ses yeux se fermer alors que l'inconscience le gagnait peu à peu, songeant qu'il allait mourir seul face au néant. Il sentait son cœur ralentir, sa respiration se faire plus faible. Soudain, la chute.

Tony Stark se réveilla, en sueur, le cœur battant. Encore un cauchemar. En réalité c'était toujours le même. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, son esprit le ramenait à New-York, là où il avait rencontré la mort. Cela faisait maintenant des mois qu'il ne dormait plus, où alors peu. Des cernes étaient apparues sous ses yeux et son teint était devenu dangereusement pâle.

Le milliardaire regarda autour de lui. Il était assis à son bureau, dans son laboratoire. Il avait dû s'assoupir pendant quelques instants. Heureusement pour lui il était seul, le docteur Banner avait probablement décidé de faire une pause. Il ne voulait pas que son ami s'inquiète pour lui. En fait, aucun Avenger ne savait, et c'était pour le mieux. Le grand Anthony Stark ne pouvait se permettre de laisser entrevoir aux autres une quelconque faiblesse.

Depuis la tentative de Loki de s'emparer de la Terre, l'équipe de supers héros avait fait de la tour Stark son quartier général. Et la bataille qu'ils avaient mené tous ensemble ainsi que cette nouvelle cohabitation avaientt mené à une profonde amitié entre tous les membres de l'équipe. Enfin, presque tous. Le propriétaire de la tour semblait s'évertuer à éviter tout contact avec ses collègues. Il restait cloîtré dans son laboratoire, et lorsqu'il en sortait, il évitait de s'attarder auprès des autres. La seule personne à pouvoir l'approcher était Bruce. Parce qu'en réalité, Tony n'avait tout simplement pas confiance en ses nouveaux ''amis''. Après tout Natasha et Clint étaient tous deux des assassins du SHIELDS et Steve… était Steve, un soldat, qui était l'image même du petit pion obéissant aux ordres. Tout du moins c'est comme cela que les voyait Tony.

Il était donc hors de question qu'il se repose sur eux. Et ils le lui rendaient bien, ne lui adressant que peu si ce n'est pas du tout la parole, et l'excluant de leurs projets et de leurs discussions. C'était certainement pour cette raison qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le changement de comportement de leur hôte. Car en plus des nombreux signes de fatigue qui étaient apparus sur son visage, Tony avait également maigri, et buvait plus que d'habitude. En effet l'ingénieur pour parer aux effets de ses nombreuses nuits sans sommeille s'était plongé dans son travail, et ne sortait pratiquement plus de son laboratoire, mais il avait également essayé de trouvait un certain réconfort dans la boisson. Et c'est surtout pour cette raison que Pepper avait décidé de prendre ses distances, laissant le milliardaire plus seul que jamais.

Lorsque Bruce descendit et arriva devant la porte en verre du laboratoire, il vit son ami en pleine réflexion. En tant que médecin le docteur Banner avait depuis longtemps reconnu les signaux de détresse que renvoyait le corps de l'ingénieur, mais si Tony lui faisait assez confiance pour lui laisser libre accès à son laboratoire et même lui accorder son amitié, il n'était pas encore prêt à s'ouvrir totalement à lui. Cela le peinait néanmoins de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider.

« Monsieur, le docteur Banner vient d'arriver. » annonça Jarvis dans le laboratoire.

Tony se retourna et sourit au nouvel arrivant : « Alors mon cher docteur, on s'est accorder une petite pause ? »

« En effet, et si je peux me permettre, ça ne te ferait pas de mal à toi aussi. Tu as une sale tête. » répondit gentiment Bruce. Il savait qu'il ne devait surtout pas le braquer, sous peine de le voir se refermer immédiatement sur lui-même.

Le milliardaire se mit à rire : « Je vais bien Bruce. Et puis j'ai trop de travail. Je verrai après. »

Le docteur soupira : « Je m'en douter. Alors je t'ai apporté de quoi manger. »

Bruce sortit une assiette de cookies de son dos. À la vue des gâteaux Tony ne pu retenir un sourire. Visiblement son ami commençait à bien le connaître. Il piocha dans le plat et dégusta une friandise.

« Et bien, j'ignorais que tu te débrouillais aussi bien en cuisine. Mais tu devrais arrêter de me materner. Je ne suis plus un enfant tu sais, je peux prendre soin de moi. »

« Permets moi dans douter. Enfin bref, pendant que j'étais dans la cuisine j'ai pu discuter un peu avec les autres, et ils ont décidé de faire une soirée films ce soir... » Bruce hésita « Ça te ferait du bien de sortir un peu et de te détendre. »

« NON ! »

Tony avait crié sa réponse, ce qui fit sursauter son ami. Aussitôt il le regretta. Il aimait bien le docteur et celui-ci n'était absolument responsable de son état. Il reprit plus calmement.

« Je te l'ai dit j'ai beaucoup de travail. Par contre c'est une bonne idée, tu devrais y aller. Ça te changerait les idées. Je ne suis pas le seul qui ait besoins de détente. »

Bruce secoua la tête. Il connaissait la réponse avant même de poser la question. Mais ça valait le coup d'essayer après tout. Il poussa un nouveau soupir et sortit du laboratoire afin de rejoindre les autres.

« Si jamais tu changes d'avis tu sais où nous trouver. » tenta t'il une dernière fois.

Le milliardaire regarda son ami sortir et lorsqu'il fut sûr de ne pas être entendu il murmura : « De toute façon je ne serais pas le bienvenu... »

Le docteur Banner avait une ouïe supérieure à la moyenne. Il était dans les escaliers lorsqu'il entendit le murmure...

* * *

 **Chapitre un peu court, mais honnêtement je ne sais pas trop où je vais pour l'instant, je vais faire ça au feeling ^^**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews pour me dire ce que vous en penser :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Soirée films

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je remercie les personnes qui ont laissé une reviews :) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ^^**

* * *

Quand Bruce arriva dans le salon, les autres étaient déjà confortablement installés. Steve était assis sur un fauteuil alors que Clint et Natasha avaient pris place sur le canapé. Le docteur repéra un autre fauteuil et s'installa dessus. Les mots prononcés par l'ingénieur tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il décida alors de tester cette théorie.

« J'ai proposé à Tony de nous rejoindre, mais il est trop occupé. » lança le scientifique, observant les réactions de chacun.

Steve se raidit mais ne prononça pas mot, alors que Natasha esquissait un sourire méprisant. Mais ce fut Clint qui exprima ce qu'ils avaient tous sur le cœur :

« Sans surprises. Monsieur Stark à des choses bien trop importantes à gérer pour se permettre de perdre son temps avec nous. »

Bruce sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'il repensait aux mots de son ami. _De toute façon je ne serai pas le bienvenu…_ Le pire était qu'il avait raison. Ses coéquipiers ne voyaient que l'image que le milliardaire donnait aux autres de lui, celle d'un homme égoïste, imbu de lui même, égocentrique, ... Mais le scientifique lui avait réussi à passer outre ce masque et avait découvert un homme agréable, passionné, et même sensible. Mais surtout un homme méfiant, portant le poids d'un passé trop lourd sur ses épaules. Et les événements de New-York n'avaient rien arrangé, au contraire, ils avaient détruit une part de lui.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit que quelqu'un l'appelait.

« Docteur Banner... » Natasha appela une nouvelle fois Bruce qui redressa finalement la tête.

« Oui ? »

« Je vous demandais quel film vous tentait. » reprit doucement la jeune femme.

« Oh, désolé. Je ne sais pas… Ça va faire longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de regarder ''StarWars''. »

« Oui ! » S'écria Clint « On se fait la trilogie? Oh non, mieux, les deux !»

Natasha soupira. Son équipier resterait toujours un grand enfant apparemment. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au scientifique qui venait de demander à Jarvis de mettre en route le film. La jeune femme n'avait pas loupé son regard triste quand ils avaient exprimé leur ressentit vis à vis de Stark. Et si elle et Steve avaient eu le tact de ne rien dire, ça n'avait pas été le cas de l'archer, à qui elle avait d'ailleurs donner pour l'occasion un magnifique coup de coude dans les côtes, pour lui apprendre à se taire. Bruce était quelqu'un de naturellement bon et sa nature le poussait à toujours voir le meilleur chez les autres, même chez quelqu'un comme Stark. Et donc bien qu'elle méprise ce dernier, elle se contentait de rester à distance. Steve et Clint agissaient de même.

La soirée se passa sans autre accro, dans la bonne humeur. La nuit était déjà bien entamée lorsqu'ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller se coucher. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et chacun regagna sa chambre.

* * *

« Monsieur, il semble qu'ils aient terminé leur soirée. » annonça Jarvis.

« Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! » s'énerva le milliardaire. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il attendait de pouvoir prendre un verre, mais il était hors de question de le faire devant les autres.

Il sortit de son labo, remonta vers la pièce commune et se dirigea directement vers le bar. Là il sortit une bouteille de whisky et se servit un verre. Puis un deuxième. Et encore un autre… Au bout de plusieurs verres, ou les trois quarts de la bouteille, son esprit devint enfin plus léger. Ses pensées étaient plus agréables. Il se dirigea alors tant bien que mal vers le canapé, sa main droite tenant toujours la bouteille contenant le liquide salvateur, et s'allongea. Là, il laissa une douce torpeur l'envahir alors qu'il finit le reste de la bouteille. L'alcool dans son sang et la fatigue firent le reste. Il ferma doucement les yeux….

* * *

Steeve avait du mal à s'endormir. Il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, cherchant en vain une position qu'il espérait adéquat, puis abandonna. Le soldat se leva et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement. Il fit juste un détour pour prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, et c'est à ce moment qu'il le vit. Le génie Anthony Stark était paisiblement endormi, allongé sur son canapé, une bouteille de whisky vide à coté de lui. Steeve pensa un moment que les journaux paieraient une fortune pour cette photo du play-boy. Pourtant, lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui, il pu voir que son sommeil était loin d'être paisible. Le milliardaire était en sueur, s'agitait, et ne cessait de marmonner des mots quasiment intelligibles. Quasiment.

« _C'est un aller simple...un aller simple.._. »

Steve se figea. Ces mots, c'est ceux qu'il avait prononcé alors que Iron Man conduisait le missile à travers le portail. Le soldat compris que l'ingénieur était de nouveau de l'autre côté du portail. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il avait vu là-bas, il n'avait pas souhaité en parler. Mais de toute évidence, ça l'avait profondément marqué.

Steve hésitait. Devait-il le réveiller ou le laisser gérer seul ses problèmes ? Un nouveau gémissement de terreur le décida. Il s'approcha un peu plus du corps endormi pour le réveiller mais ce qu'il vit le choqua. Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas vu le génie, il n'avait donc pas pu remarquer les cernes sous ses yeux ni le teint blafard que sa peau avait pris. Soudain Steve compris pourquoi le docteur Banner avait l'air inquiet ces derniers temps. Et en pensant à manière dont ils avaient réagi plus tôt , un sentiment de honte monta en lui. Le soldat capitula et recula. L'autre avait besoin de dormir, et il n'était pas prêt à croiser son regard maintenant s'il le réveillait. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce, il entendit de nouveaux chuchotements, cette fois moins paniqués mais bien plus tristes.

« _De toute façon je ne serai pas le bienvenu…_ _»_

Un coup de couteau n'aurait pas fait plus mal. Lorsque Steeve réalisa ce que cette phrase impliquait, la honte qu'il avait ressenti un peu pus tôt revint. Il avait toujours pensé que le play-boy ne se joignait pas à eux parce qu'il ne le voulait pas. Et si la vérité était plus compliquée ? Steeve se promit d'aller parler avec le Docteur Banner dès le lendemain matin. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle d'entraînement, une phrase que Bruce un jour avait dit lui revint en mémoire.

« _Il n'y a pas que son corps qu'il cache derrière une armure. Il y a son cœur aussi..._ »

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre ! Certain vont peut être trouvé le temps long mais je voulais vraiment décrire la relation de départ entre les personnages.**

 **Sinon j'ai probablement fait des fautes alors n'hésitez pas à me reprendre et à donner votre avis :)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Révélations

**Un nouveau chapitre ! Il est basé sur la discussion entre Bruce et Steeve :)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Toujours la même bataille, toujours au même endroit, toujours le même portail. La voix de Fury annonçant l'arrivée d'un missile, la voix de Captain l'avertissant qu'il ne pourra pas s'en sortir, et enfin la voix de Jarvis lui indiquant que Pepper n'a pas répondu. Et enfin, toujours et encore la chute, toujours et encore la mort…

Tony se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre pied avec la réalité. L'ingénieur se redressa afin de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autours de lui. Le soleil se levait à peine, et il était seul. Ce qui voulait probablement dire que personne ne l'avait vu. Le milliardaire se leva, prit soin de mettre la bouteille à la poubelle et descendit dans son labo, le seul endroit où il se sentait bien.

* * *

Lorsque Bruce se réveilla, l'horloge affichait 9h00. Le scientifique prit le temps de pendre une douche et de se préparer avant d'aller dans la salle commune pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec les autres. Clint et Natasha étaient déjà attablés et en pleine discussion lorsque le docteur entra. Après les salutations d'usages il s'assit avec eux et la conversation reprit. Il fallut attendre encore quelques minutes avant que Steve ne se joigne à eux.

Lorsque le soldat décida d'arrêter son entraînement nocturne, le soleil était déjà levé depuis un moment. Il décida d'aller prendre une douche et de se changer avant d'aller rejoindre les autres qui, il en était sûr, étaient en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. La scène de la nuit tournait en boucle dans sa tête, le mettant mal à l'aise. Il avait besoin de parler avec le Docteur Banner. Il trouva ce dernier comme prévu attablé avec les autres lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle où ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver le matin.

Ce fût après un petit-déjeuner agréable et animé que chacun se prépara pour s'occuper de ses activités de la journée. Bruce comme à son habitude s'apprêtait à descendre au laboratoire pour voir Tony et lui apporter de quoi manger. C'est à ce moment que Steve l'intercepta.

« Docteur ! »

« Oui ? » Bruce s'arrêta en hauts des marches, surpris. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Euh... » le soldat hésita. « J'aimerais vous parler de Stark. En privé... »

Le scientifique fronça les sourcils. L'air tendu du Captain n'augurait rien de bon, en particulier si c'était à propos de Tony.

« Je comptais allez le voir mais si vous voulez on peut aller dans mon laboratoire d'abord. »

Steve acquiesça et suivi le docteur vers son laboratoire. Là Bruce s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau et en proposa une autre au soldat qui s'assit en face de lui.

« Depuis quand est-il dans cet état ? » demanda Steeve de but en blanc.

La question surprit Bruce qui mit quelques instants à répondre. Il ne voulait pas trahir la confiance de Tony en dévoilant tout au soldat, mais d'un autre côté son ami avait besoin d'aide. Il choisit ses mots avec soin.

« Disons que New-York a été terrible pour lui. Certainement plus que ce que l'on pourrait imaginer. Et je pense qu'il a du mal à s'en remettre. »

« Mais pourquoi ne pas nous en parler ? On aurait pu l'aider. » s'exclama Steve.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Bruce, une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

La question étonna le soldat. _Oui, bien sûr que oui,_ _s'ils avaient su_ … Mais comment avaient ils pu ne pas le savoir ? Il était un soldat, Clint et Natasha des espions. Ils auraient voir les signes, ils auraient dû se douter qu'un tel événement aller laisser des marques. Mais ils n'avaient tout simplement pas voulu le voir. Parce que c'était tellement plus facile de se contenter de voir la facette de que le play-boy voulait bien leur montrer.

Mais d'un côté il se montrait odieux avec eux et de l'autre il semblait souffrir d'être laissé à part. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Steve ne comprenait pas le raisonnement du milliardaire.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se comporte t'il comme ça avec nous ? »

Bruce soupira. L'autre ne pourrait pas comprendre le comportement de son ami sans informations supplémentaires. Mais que pouvait'il se permettre de dire ?

« Captain, savez-vous comment il a eu le réacteur ARK ? »

« Oui je connais l'histoire. Les terroristes, la grotte afghane, … » répondit le soldat. Il ne voyait pas où le scientifique voulait en venir.

« Mais savez-vous que ces terroristes ont agi sur l'ordre d'une tiers personne ? »

Steve se figea. Alors l'attaque de Anthony Stark avait été commanditée ? Il posa alors la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Par qui ? »

Le scientifique s'agita, mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, il avait été trop loin pour s'arrêter maintenant. Et puis le Captain avait le droit de savoir. Il devait le savoir s'il voulait pouvoir aider Tony. Sinon il ne pourrait jamais le comprendre.

« Par un homme du nom d'Obadiah Stane. »

Le cœur de Steve rata un battement. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom avant…

« C'était l'associé de Tony. » reprit Bruce « Ils étaient amis depuis longtemps et il était comme un père pour lui. Il lui faisait une confiance aveugle. Et pourtant… »

« Et pourtant il n'a pas hésité à le trahir, à le livrer à ces hommes. » compléta le soldat.

Bruce hocha la tête. Il laissa le temps à l'autre de digérer ces informations. Et de comprendre les conséquences qui en découlaient. Pendant ce temps la tête de Steve était en ébullition. La paranoïa, la peur dès que quelqu'un faisait mine de le toucher, ce mur dressé tout autour de lui…

 _ _Il n'y a pas que son corps qu'il cache derrière une armure. Il y a son cœur aussi…__

Les mots du Docteur Banner prirent tout leur sens à cet instant. Bien sûr que oui il se cachait derrière une armure. Une armure qu'il avait appris à forger face aux médias depuis des années et que maintenant il appliquait aussi à ses proches. La réalité le frappa de plein fouet.

« Il n'a pas confiance en nous. » murmura le soldat.

Bruce acquiesça. « En effet. Il n'y a rien de personnel la-dedans. C'est juste qu'il ne sais plus faire confiance aux autres. C'est pourquoi il ne demande jamais d'aide, il ne veut pas que l'on puisse le voir vulnérable. Alors il se débrouille toujours tout seul. »

« Pas cette fois. » déclara Steve, avec un regain d'énergie. « Cette fois on ne va pas lui laisser le choix, on va lui apporter notre aide qu'il le veuille ou non. »

Le scientifique ne pu retenir un sourire. Les choses allaient peut être s'arranger après tout. Il faisait confiance au soldat et à son instinct de leader pour aider son ami.

« Bon, maintenant je vais aller le voir, sinon il est capable d'oublier de manger et de respirer. Je vous fait confiance pour la suite. »

Sur ce, il sortit de son laboratoire pour se diriger vers celui de Tony. Steve de son côté remonta vers la salle commune, songeant à un moyen d'aider le génie.

 _Il allait enfin briser l'armure._

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre ! Un début un peu difficile à écrire mais je ne suis pas trop déçue du résultat :)**

 **Encore une fois vos avis comptent beaucoup alors laissez une petite reviews ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 : Confrontation

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Désolée pour l'attente, mais il a été plutôt difficile à écrire. Je l'ai fini entre deux cours et donc il doit y avoir plusieurs erreurs. J'en suis désolée, je ferais une relecture complète ce soir promis !  
**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

* * *

 _Il allait enfin briser l'armure._

Oui mais Steeve ne pourrait pas le faire seul. C'est pourquoi pendant le repas du midi, il partagea ses découvertes avec Natasha et Clint. Bruce et Tony étaient restés au laboratoire. Le soldat leur parla des cauchemars du milliardaire, de son état de santé, de la trahison qu'il avait subi, et de cette foutue armure. Une fois son récit terminé il put lire le remord sur le visage de l'archer. Et si celui de l'espionne était toujours aussi impassible, il vit une nouvelle résolution dans son regard.

Au final, le plan d'action qu'ils avaient monté été assez simple, mais aussi tellement compliqué. Ils devaient commencer par parler à l'ingénieur, ce qui risquait d'être difficile puisque ce dernier s'obstinait à les éviter. Ensuite ils voulaient lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient là pour lui et qu'ils pouvaient l'aider. Là encore l'action allait relever du miracle, le milliardaire allant probablement refuser de les écouter et tenter de se défendre comme à son habitude avec des sarcasmes.

Et enfin dernière étape mais pas des moindres, le pousser à se confier. S'ils y arrivaient, ils allaient probablement demander une médaille, parce que honnêtement, c'était assez mal parti.

Ils attendirent que Bruce remonte pour faire une pause afin de lui exposer leur plan d'action. Le scientifique accepta de participer, son rôle étant de pousser Tony à faire lui aussi une pause et donc à remonter dans la salle commune. Là encore, rien n'était gagné.

Le Docteur se dirigea vers les marches, les autres le soutenant du regard. Arrivé devant la porte en verre il poussa un profond soupir, prit son courge à deux mains, et entra.

* * *

Tony était entrain d'essayer de nouvelles améliorations pour l'armure quand la voix de Jarvis retentit dans l'atelier.

« Monsieur, le Docteur Banner est là. »

L'ingénieur poussa un soupir, posa ses outils et se retourna pour faire face à son ami. Il tenta de ne pas paraître surpris quand il vit que ce dernier ne lui avait rien descendu à manger cette fois. Après tout, il était le premier à rappeler à Bruce qu'il n'était pas sa mère. Et puis après tout ce n'est pas comme si il avait vraiment faim. Il sourit avant de se retourner et de reprendre ses outils dans le but de continuer son travail.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de commencer qu'une main se posa doucement sur son épaule. Il ne put retenir un sursaut avant de faire volte-face. Le scientifique s'était rapproché et avait maintenant sa main posée sur son épaule. Il lui fit un petit sourire désolé.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Mais il est hors de question que je te laisse continuer sans que tu ailles manger quelque chose. Je veux dire autre chose que des gâteaux ou des sucreries. Tu vas remonter avec moi et faire un vrai repas. »

« Mais je … » Tony n'avait jamais vu son ami se montrait aussi autoritaire. Quand il s'y mettait, le bon Docteur Banner pouvait devenir effrayant.

« Et sans discuter. Sinon je laisse l'Autre se charger de te le demander, et je suis sûr qu'il le fera avec plaisir. » le coupa Bruce.

Après quoi il raffermit sa prise sur son épaule et le força à se lever. La surprise et la fatigue empêchèrent l'ingénieur de protester. Et puis depuis quand son ami avait autant de force ?

* * *

Dans la salle commune, le reste de l'équipe peaufinait son plan. Il avait déjà été décidé que si ils lui parlaient tous ensemble le milliardaire risquait de se sentir agressé. Ce serait donc Steve, en tant que leader de l'équipe qui, s'en occuperait.

« Je pense aussi que nous devrions attendre un peu, le temps qu'il mange. Sinon Banner risque bien de nous le faire payer. » intervînt Clint.

« Je pense qu'il a raison. Mieux vaut ne pas lui sauter dessus dès qu'il remonte. » ajouta Natasha.

Le soldat acquiesça. La mission s'annonçait compliquée, mais ils allaient tout faire pour la mener à bien. Restait plus qu'à espérer que le milliardaire se montre coopératif… non, mieux valait croire aux miracles.

* * *

Lorsque Tony arriva dans la salle, il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était peut être fatigué, mais pas complètement idiot. Voir les autres tous réunis dans le salon comme ça, et discutant l'air de rien, ça n'augurait rien de bon. Il devait faire demi-tour. Il s'apprêtait à demander à son ami de reporter le repas, prétextant une idée incroyable sur une amélioration quelconque, quand le regard de ce dernier l'en dissuada. Bon, visiblement la retraite n'était plus possible.

Il songea un instant à fuir, mais il était le grand Anthony Stark. La fuite n'était pas permis. Alors il s'installa à table pendant que Bruce ramenait de quoi manger. Et puis ils commencèrent le repas en discutant tous les deux de choses et d'autres.

Steve avait vu l'ingénieur se raidir lorsqu'il était rentré. Visiblement il se doutait de quelque chose. Le soldat attendit donc qu'ils aient fini de manger avant de s'approcher de la table. Lorsqu'il arriva les deux hommes cessèrent leur discussion. Il fixa le milliardaire dans les yeux, inspira un grand coup et se lança.

« Écoutez, Stark… Je voulais m'excuser, pour le comportement que nous avons eu envers vous ces derniers temps. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que nous ayons été corrects envers vous, alors… Toutes mes excuses. »

S'il n'avait pas pensé à sa dignité, Tony aurait laissé pendre lamentablement sa mâchoire. C'était une blague ? Depuis quand le grand ''Captain America'' s'excusait auprès de _lui_ ? Il reprit bien vite contenance. Il devait y avoir anguille sous roche.

« C'est trop aimable Captain. Mais je vous rassure, tout va bien. Pas besoin d'excuses. Bon, si vous me permettez, j'ai du travail. »

L'ingénieur commença à se lever mais le soldat lui coupa la route. « Permettez moi d'insister. Je sais qu'en ce moment vous n'allez pas bien. Laisser nous vous aider ! »

Tony ne pu retenir un ricanement. « Et je peux savoir depuis quand ma santé vous inquiète ? Je vous l'ai dit, tout va bien. Alors rangez les violons et les mouchoirs Captain. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous»

« J'étais là la nuit dernière. J'ai vu dans quel état vous étiez. Vous ne pourrez pas vous en sortir seul cette fois. Alors acceptez notre aide. » insista Steve.

« Je.N' .Besoin.D'aide ! » hurla presque le milliardaire « Et sûrement pas de la votre ! »

Il contourna le soldat et partit en direction des escaliers. Tony n'avait pas voulu se monter aussi blessant. Mais le manque de sommeil associé au stress l'avait mit hors de lui. De toute façon, personne ne pouvait l'aider, alors ça ne servait à rien d'en discuter. Mais Steve ne semblait pas en avoir terminer là. Il attrapa l'ingénieur par le bras et le força à se retourner.

« Ce n'est pas obligé de ce passer comme ça ! Nous ne sommes pas Obadhia, nous ne vous trahirons pas ! »

Bruce sentit la catastrophe arriver. Il voulu dire au soldat de lâcher son ami, de ne pas le toucher au risque de s'attirer ses foudres. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire. Les yeux habituellement chocolats du milliardaire étaient devenus noirs.

« Lâchez moi. »

Tony avait dit ces mots d'une voix basse, presque un murmure, et pourtant le soldat sentit la menace sous-jacente. Il relâcha immédiatement son emprise. L'ingénieur dégagea son bras d'un coup sec, et sans un mots descendit à son laboratoire.

Steve voulu le retenir mais Bruce l'en empêcha. « Il a besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir. J'irais le voir plus tard. En attendant mieux vaut rester à distance. »

Le soldat acquiesça. Ils allaient retourner à leurs activités le cœur lourd quand leurs téléphones se mirent à vibrer simultanément. Un message de Fury leur annonçait qu'une urgence requérait leur attention.

Les Avengers allaient devoir rentrer en action.

* * *

 **Et fin ! Alors vous pensiez que tout allait s'arranger ? Et bah non ^^**

 **Sinon J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, n'hésitez à me donner vos avis :)**


	5. Chapter 5 : Accident

**Nouveau chapitre ! Je m'excuse par avance des éternelles erreurs qui se trouve probablement dedans ^^**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _Les Avengers allaient devoir rentrer en action._

Arrivés au QG du Shield, les Avengers se dirigèrent directement dans la salle de réunion pour le briefing. Dire que l'ambiance était tendue aurait été un euphémisme. L'ingénieur s'était assis à l'opposé de là ou se trouvaient ses coéquipiers et il refusait de les regarder en face. De plus il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'incident. Bruce avait tenté de l'approcher mais son ami l'en avait dissuadé en un regard.

Si Fury avait remarqué quoi que ce soit – ce qui était sûrement le cas, c'était un espion après tout – il avait décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était. La mission était somme toute assez simple. Il s'agissait de se rendre en Allemagne dans la Forêt Noire pour démanteler ce que le Shield pensait être une des bases de l'Hydra. D'après les informations et les photos, elle était peu gardée et assez accessible. Une fois le briefing terminé, tous les membres de l'équipe allèrent s'installer dans le Quinjet pour se préparer au départ.

Le trajet se passa exactement dans la même ambiance que la réunion, c'est à dire sans un mot et sans un regard. Tony se tenait toujours le plus loin possible des autres et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ce fut Steve qui brisa le silence pour exposer le plan d'action.

« Clint et Natasha, vous irez en repérage. Votre mission sera de vous embusquer et de ne surtout pas vous faire voir. Une fois que vous serez en place, Stark, Banner et moi lanceront l'assaut pour vous offrir une diversion afin de vous infiltrer. Une fois à l'intérieur vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Est-ce que tout le monde a compris ? »

Chaque membre de l'équipe hocha la tête. Chacun savait que pendant la durée de la mission ils devaient oublier leurs problèmes personnels, et oublier les tensions entre eux. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix si ils ne voulaient pas que la mission tourne à la catastrophe.

Le Quinjet se posa à l'orée de la forêt, sous le couvert des arbres. Les deux espions s'approchèrent sans aucun souci et confirmèrent que la base était très peu gardée. C'était le signal pour les autres qui passèrent à l'action. Pendant ce temps Clint et Natasha s'infiltrèrent dans le but d'attaquer la base de l'intérieur. L'assaut dura moins d'une vingtaine de minutes et se passa sans accidents, ce qui soulagea Steve. Il avait craint un instant que ce qui c'était passé plus tôt ne soit un problème pour la mission, mais visiblement ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Pendant ce temps Tony était sortit de l'armure et avait commencé à étudier avec Bruce les données qui étaient contenues dans les ordinateurs de la base. Le travail se faisait toujours dans un silence devenu presque morbide. Bruce allait tenter de communiquer avec son ami quand un bruit attira son attention. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur les bruits aux alentours. Il était persuadé d'avoir entendu quelqu'un, mais Natasha était censée être avec Steve, en train de faire leur rapport au Quinjet, et Clint devait normalement surveiller les environs dans la forêt. Ça ne pouvait donc pas être l'un d'entre eux. Le docteur allait demander à Tony de mettre son armure mais il n'eut pas le temps.

* * *

Tony entendit son compagnon s'agiter, mais n'y prêta pas attention, plongé dans ses recherches. Ce fut le bruit de la détonation qui le sortit de sa bulle. Il voulu revêtir son armure mais la fatigue accumulée ces derniers l'empêcha de réagir assez rapidement et il sentit soudain une douleur sourde dans l'épaule. La vision du milliardaire se brouilla et il ne pu se retenir alors que ses jambes semblaient ne plus vouloir le porter. Il s'effondra sur le sol.

* * *

Bruce vit la scène au ralentit. Le soldat entrant dans la pièce, son arme pointée sur son ami, le tir, la balle filant vers l'ingénieur sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher, cette même balle venant se loger dans l'épaule de Tony, et enfin son ami tombant à la reverse sur le sol, inconscient.

La rage monta rapidement chez le scientifique et lui fit voir vert. Une seconde plus tard il n'était plus le gentil docteur Bruce Banner, il était devenu l'Autre. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs lui aussi en colère. En effet le géant semblait apprécier le milliardaire, raison pour laquelle il l'avait sauvé sans hésiter à New-York. Le soldat n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que déjà il s'écrasait dans le mur le plus proche,le tuant sur le coup. Cet homme avait de toute façon signé son arrêt de mort au moment même où il avait voulu s'en prendre à un ami de Hulk.

Puis l'Autre s'approcha de Tony, et voyant que ce dernier perdait beaucoup de sang, ne put retenir un hurlement emplit de rage et de colère. Et, comme si il avait compris la nécessité pour l'ingénieur de recevoir des soins, il laissa la place à Bruce.

* * *

Steve et Natasha étaient au Quinjet en train de faire leur rapport quand il entendirent un coup de feu suivit d'un cri qu'ils savaient appartenir à Hulk. Ils se précipitèrent sans plus attendre, prêt au combat, vers le labo où ils avaient laissé leurs équipier. Ils croisèrent en chemin Clint qui se dirigeait lui aussi vers l'origine du hurlement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le laboratoire, leur coeur rata un battement. Tony était couché sur le sol, encore plus blanc qu'avant, et Bruce était agenouillé à coté de lui, tentant d'arrêter la perte de sang.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Steve, les yeux rivé sur la scène devant lui.

« Ce qui s'est passé c'est que visiblement le ménage a mal été fait. » répondit le médecin, jetant un coup d'œil en direction du mur dans lequel s'était encastré le soldat « Il restait un des sbires de l'Hydra. Il a tiré sur Tony. »

Les arrivants s'immobilisèrent une seconde lorsqu'ils virent dans quel état était l'ennemis, mais ils s'abstinrent de faire le moindre commentaire.

« Que peut on faire ? » demanda Natasha, gardant son sang froid.

« Je dois commencer par arrêter hémorragie, il me faut donc un linge pour pouvoir le faire. » commanda Bruce « Ensuite j'aurais besoin d'aide pour le transporter dans le Quinjet. Il faut le ramener à la tour le plus vite possible pour que je puisse retirer la balle. »

« Pourquoi à la tour ? Il serait mieux à l'hôpital ! » protesta Clint.

« Non ! » Bruce avait haussé la voix. « Il faut le ramener à la tour. Je vous expliquerai plus tard. »

Les autres acquiescèrent. Clint partit chercher un bout de tissus pendant que Steve et Natasha faisaient un tours pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres menaces. Une fois la perte de sang stabilisée, le soldat et l'archer transportèrent l'ingénieur toujours inconscient dans le Quinjet. Le scientifique semblait très inquiet ce qui intrigua Steve qui tenta de le rassurer.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas docteur. La blessure ne me semble pas si grave, il s'en remettra. »

« Pas dans son état ! » hurla presque Bruce « Il était déjà épuisé et faible avant de venir ! La perte de sang est donc bien plus dangereuse que ce que l'on pourrait penser ! »

« Il est aussi bien plus solide que ce que l'on pourrait croire. Il a survécu à New-York et à un saut dans l'espace après tout. Vous allez voir, il va s'en sortir. » assura le soldat, souriant.

« Je l'espère... » répondit le docteur, tout de même soucieux. Il ne supportait pas de se sentir inutile.

Steve posa sa main dans un geste réconfortant sur l'épaule de Bruce qui finit par lui rendre son sourire. Mais tandis que le médecin se remettait au travail le sourire du soldat disparu. Il se tourna vers Tony, avec un regard dur et déterminé.

 _Et à ce moment nous aurons une nouvelle conversation. Je ne le laisserais pas s'enfuir cette fois_.

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est terminé ! Perso je n'en suis pas vraiment fière mais bon... Je vais essayer de me rattraper au prochain chapitre !**

 **Sinon comme d'habitude, vos avis son très importants pour moi alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 6 : Opération

**Nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente mais des problèmes de santé ont entraînaient un rendez-vous chez le médecin qui a entraîné une prise de sang qui a entraîné un autre rendez-vous, … Enfin bref, beaucoup de temps perdu, avec en plus les révisions pour la rentrée (et oui certaines personnes n'ont qu'une semaine de vacances :/), du coup je n'ai pas eu le temps de posté ce chapitre avant.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout ^^ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque le Quinjet se posa sur le toit de la tour, les Avengers sortirent délicatement Tony afin de l'amener vers la salle d'opération que Bruce avait demandé à Jarvis de préparer. L'intervention devait avoir lieu aussi vite que possible selon le docteur. Steve et Clint déposèrent le milliardaire sur la table d'opération, après quoi le médecin leur demanda de partir. Il voulait être seul pour être sûr de ne pas être gêné.

L'intervention dura deux bonnes heures. Deux heures durant lesquelles les autres Avengers s'étaient réunis autour d'un café dans la salle commune discutant de ce qui s'était passé.

« J'ai parlé avec Banner sur le chemin du retour. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, Stark aurait dû avoir le temps de mettre son armure. » annonça Steve « Il pense que la fatigue l'a empêché de réagir assez rapidement. De plus son état semblait beaucoup l'inquiéter»

« Bruce est un excellent médecin. » répondit Natasha « Il le sauvera. »

« Comme ça on pourra lui mettre une raclée nous-même. » ajouta Clint avec un sourire.

Les autres le regardèrent avec amusement. L'archer avait toujours su comment détendre l'atmosphère. Sans compter qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait contre cette proposition.

* * *

Bruce était en train d'extraire la balle quand ce qu'il craignait le plus finit par se produire. Le réacteur ARK commença à vaciller avant de s'éteindre, alors que le monitoring cardiaque indiquait que le cœur du milliardaire venait de s'arrêter. Le médecin finit de retirer la balle en urgence avant de prendre ce qui ressemblait à un défibrillateur.

L'appareil avait des plaquettes différentes de celles d'un défibrillateur normal et ne semblait pas distribuer des électrochocs de même nature. Cet appareil était en grande partie la raison pour laquelle l'ingénieur ne pouvait être amené à l'hôpital. Aucun service n'avait le matériel nécessaire pour pouvoir gérer un patient avec un réacteur ARK implanté dans la poitrine.

Le docteur plaça les plaquettes de façon spécifique et envoya une première décharge. Le corps de Tony se cambra alors que l'énergie traversait son torse, mais l'électrocardiogramme resta malheureusement plat. Bruce jura et augmenta l'intensité au maximum conseillé avant d'envoyer une nouvelle décharge. Il y eut de nouveaux spasmes dans le corps du milliardaire, pourtant le réacteur ARK refusait obstinément de s'allumer.

Les yeux du scientifique commencèrent malgré lui à se remplir de larmes. Il augmenta l'intensité jusqu'à la limite du viable et tenta une nouvelle fois de faire repartir le cœur de son ami. La violence du choc souleva littéralement le corps de l'ingénieur au-dessus de la table d'opération. Lorsqu'il retomba lourdement sur la plaque de métal, une lueur bleutée réapparu dans sa poitrine, d'abord faible puis de plus en plus importante, alors que qu'un bip régulier se commençait à se faire entendre.

Bruce poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Ils étaient passés à deux doigts du drame. Le médecin put ensuite finir de recoudre la blessure et l'opération se finit sans encombre.

Après avoir une nouvelle fois vérifié l'état de son ami, le docteur s'autorisa une pause et finit par remonter dans la salle commune.

* * *

Quand les Avengers virent la mine sombre qu'abordait Bruce en arrivant, ils surent que quelque chose s'était passé. Ils se précipitèrent vers lui et le mitraillèrent de questions.

« Comment est-ce qu'il va ? Il va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Clint.

« Oui, ne vous en faites pas, son état est stabilisé. » répondit le médecin.

« Et comment s'est passée l'opération ? » enchaîna Steve.

« J'ai pu lui retirer la balle sans problème mais la perte de sang a entraîné un arrêt cardiaque. J'ai dû le réanimer. » avoua le docteur, en baissant les yeux.

La nouvelle causa un choc au sein du groupe. Tous se rendirent soudain compte qu'ils auraient pu perdre le milliardaire. Et cette constatation les effraya.

« Dans combien de temps va-t-il se réveiller ? » questionna Natasha, une certaine colère vibrant dans sa voix.

« Je ne sais pas. » Bruce semblait abattu « Il a besoin de repos maintenant. Au moins pendant ce temps il dort, c'est toujours ça. Mais cela ne règle pas le problème principal. »

« Je sais. » la voix de Steve était également empreinte de colère « Cette partie-là je m'en occupe. »

Le ton du soldat ne laissait pas de place à une quelconque protestation. Le médecin hocha la tête et, sur ordre de l'espionne alla se reposer dans ses quartiers. Clint et Natasha en firent autant alors que Steve préféra s'isoler dans la salle d'entraînement. Tout comme les autres, même si ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, il se sentait responsable de l'état du milliardaire. Le soldat resta quelques heures à frapper des sacs pour évacuer sa frustration puis monta à son tour se coucher.

* * *

Il fallut attendre deux jours avant que l'ingénieur ouvre de nouveau les yeux. Ce fut Jarvis qui annonça à Bruce que son patient avait repris conscience. Après l'avoir examiné, le docteur expliqua à Tony ce qui c'était passé, le milliardaire ne se souvenant que de la mission Allemagne. Une fois le récit terminé, l'ingénieur voulu se lever mais, mais le scientifique le força à se rallonger, sa main posée sur le torse du milliardaire, l'obligeant à rester immobile. Tony ne put s'empêcher de penser que décidément, son ami caché bien son jeux.

« Bruce ! Je t'assure que tout va bien maintenant. C'est à peine si je vais garder le bras en écharpe plus d'une semaine. Et puis j'ai du travail qui m'attend ! »

Le docteur secoua la tête « Hors de question. Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que je te donne la permission de te lever. Et en prime tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire un vrai repas. »

« Mais je me sens très bien ! S'il te plaît ! » tenta une nouvelle fois l'ingénieur.

Il ressemblait à un enfant faisant des yeux de cocker à son père pour avoir un nouveau jouet. Bruce savait que s'il ne cédait pas alors l'autre allait se refermer sur lui, certains diraient même bouder, et qu'il n'en tirerait plus rien. Il fallait donc être diplomate.

« Alors tu me fais ce repas et je te laisse sortir après, d'accord ? » négocia le scientifique.

« Marché conclu ! » répondit le milliardaire, heureux de sa victoire.

Bruce soupira et sortit de l'infirmerie. Parfois il se demandait s'il était un scientifique ou alors une nounou pour gamins difficiles. Le médecin se dirigea vers la cuisine où le reste de l'équipe s'était réunie pour déjeuner et leur annonça la nouvelle. Des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre, et la tension accumulée ces derniers jours s'évapora. Ils s'autorisèrent même tous un franc sourire, à l'exception de Steve.

Pour le soldat l'heure des explications avait sonné, et il était hors de questions cette fois de laisser Stark fuir.

* * *

 **Et fin !**

 **Alors oui, je sais, j'avais prévu de conclure cette histoire avec ce chapitre, mais ce sera pour le prochain ^^**

 **Sinon comme toujours vos avis comptent, alors n'hésitez pas :)**


	7. Chapter 7 : L'acte final

**Alors oui, ce chapitre a mis du temps à venir, oui il doit y avoir des fautes et oui je vous avais promis que c'était le dernier... Mais j'ai eu entre deux partiels des petites idées qui se sont rajoutées et ... voilà le résultat !**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

« Et où est-il maintenant ? » demanda le soldat.

« Encore à l'infirmerie. » répondit le médecin « Je lui ai promis de le libérer après qu'il ait mangé. »

Steve acquiesça, ayant compris le message subliminal. Bruce lui demandait d'attendre un peu avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, lui permettant même de réfléchir à la manière dont il allait aborder l'ingénieur.

* * *

Après le repas promis à Bruce, Tony se réfugia me reste de la journée dans son atelier. Il ne voulait pas croiser les autres pour le moment. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Parce qu'au fond, même si il refusait de l'admettre, sa tête ressemblait à un véritable champ de bataille. Il n'avait jamais, pas même lorsqu'il était au plus mal, remis en question sa place dans l'équipe.

Parce que si Tony Stark n'allait pas bien, Iron Man lui, était inébranlable. Lorsqu'il revêtait l'armure, l'ingénieur prenait une autre identité, et c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais craint de retourner en mission. Ce n'était pas le play-boy, philanthrope, milliardaire qui combattait le crime. C'était Iron Man. Le super-héros n'avait pas de séquelles de New-York, il était parfait lui.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas Tony Stark qui avait frôlé la mort. C'était Iron Man. C'était la dernière barrière protégeant son esprit qui venait de s'effondrer. Le héros n'était soudain plus capable de le protéger, et réalisant cela, le milliardaire eut peur. Très peur.

Tony se leva de sa chaise. Il devait prendre l'air et peut être même parler à quelqu'un. Peut-être pourrait-il finalement se confier. Il pensait à cela en montant les marches. Pourtant il se figea en haut de l'escalier. Les autres étaient réunis et semblaient parler de lui. Il tendit l'oreille.

* * *

Les Avengers avaient prévu de se retrouver en fin d'après-midi pour discuter une nouvelle fois du cas de Tony. Et la discussion était pour le moins mouvementée.

« Ecoutes Steve, tu dois admettre qu'il ne peut plus nous accompagner en mission. On ne peut pas se permettre de jouer les baby-sitters en pleine infiltration d'une base ennemis ! » s'énervait Natasha.

« Je sais bien. » accorda le soldat « Mais si on le lâche maintenant on risque le de perdre. Il a besoin de notre aide. »

« On ne le lâcha pas puisqu'on sera là le reste du temps. Mais c'est trop dangereux pour lui en ce moment. Il risque de se faire tuer. » argumenta Clint.

« Si vous décidez de ne plus compter sur lui alors ne comptez plus sur moi non plus. » lâcha Bruce. Le médecin semblait ne pas apprécier la tournure que prenait la conversation.

L'espionne jura en russe et déclara « Parce que maintenant vous nous faîtes du chantage, Docteur ? »

« Non. » le scientifique gardait un calme presque effrayant « Je vous donne simplement ma position. »

« Et votre position et de pousser votre ami à se faire tuer ? » demanda l'archer.

Bruce allait répondre mais il se fit interrompre par Steve. Le soldat semblait sentir un certain danger à laisser cette conversation continuer et surtout s'envenimer.

« Ecoutez, on est tous fatigués et les mots ont peut-être dépassé nos pensées. Je propose que l'on aille tous se reposer et que l'on reprenne cette conversation demain matin. »

Les autres acquiescèrent et tous se levèrent pour se rendre dans leur chambre. Avant de quitter la pièce, Bruce ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter une dernière chose.

« Si vous le rejetez maintenant, vous aurez bientôt son sang sur vos mains. »

* * *

Tony était enfermé dans sa chambre, le regard vide, se ressassant encore et encore la conversation qu'il avait surpris un peu plus tôt. Peu importe comment il la retourné dans sa tête le message restait le même. Ils ne voulaient plus de lui. Ces personnes qui un peu plus tôt lui avaient promis d'être là pour lui avaient maintenant décidé de le laisser tomber.

L'ingénieur se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il avait besoin de se rafraîchir. Il se pencha vers le lavabo pour asperger son visage d'eau puis il se releva. Mais lorsqu'il regarda dans la glace derrière se tenait Obadhia un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Le miroir se brisa lorsque le poing de Tony s'abattit violement dessus. Du sang gouttait à présent le long du mur jusque dans le lavabo, le rouge offrant un contraste étonnant avec la blancheur de la pièce.

L'ingénieur sortit de la pièce et d'un pas lent se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Si auparavant ses yeux étaient vides maintenant ils offraient seulement un profond désespoir derrière lequel se cachait une morbide mais implacable résolution. Cela faisait des années qu'il avait appris à être seul, à n'offrir aux autres que ce masque finement ouvragé, à n'accorder sa confiance qu'à ses créations. Mais New-York avait tout changé, faisant peser sur ses épaules un poids trop lourd à porter seul.

Mais il lui avait aussi apporté des compagnons, des personnes qui récemment avaient clamé être ses amis, vouloir l'aider. Alors il avait remis en question ses résolutions, se demandant s'il n'était pas temps d'enterrer le passé et de s'ouvrir vers l'avenir. Le couteau à présent planté dans son dos n'en été que plus douloureux. Il n'avait personne sur qui compter, pourtant il sentait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortit seul, que le poids à porter était trop lourd, vraiment trop lourd.

Il allait donc s'en décharger.

* * *

Steve était dans sa chambre quand il avait entendu un bruit, ressemblant à celui du verre brisé. La chambre la plus proche de la sienne était celle du milliardaire aussi une pointe d'inquiétude monta en lui. Le soldat se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre mais ne put se résoudre à tourner la poignée. S'il sortait maintenant, s'il décidait d'aller frapper à la porte de l'ingénieur, il acceptait de devenir en quelques sortes responsable de l'autre. Et il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir.

Pourtant, après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se décida à franchir le pas de la porte. Steve se dirigea vers la porte du milliardaire mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper, plusieurs détails le stoppèrent dans son geste. La porte n'était fermée et des traces rouges parsemaient la poignée et le sol. L'expérience du soldat lui indiqua immédiatement l'origine des trainées et son rata un battement.

 _Du sang…_

Les traces semblaient menaient vers le salon et il décida de les suivre sans perdre de temps. Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un très mauvais sentiment et ses jambes se mirent à courir d'elles même. Il espérait seulement ne pas arriver trop tard.

* * *

Tony se trouvait maintenant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le vent fouettait son visage et le faisait se sentir plus vivant que jamais. Le milliardaire ne put retenir un sourire moqueur. C'était à travers cette même fenêtre que Loki l'avait jeté quelques mois plus tôt. Bien sûr elle avait été remplacée entre temps, mais chaque fois que l'ingénieur la regardait, il sentait de nouveau la chute. Mais bizarrement, celle-ci n'avait pas été effrayante, il s'avait que son armure allait le sauver, c'était prévu. Alors une fois débarrassée de la peur, l'adrénaline avait fait son travail, rendant l'expérience exaltante. Il s'était à ce moment réellement sentit vivre.

Le milliardaire lâcha une main. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était là un final digne de lui, ou plutôt digne de celui que les autres voyaient en lui. L'acte final de cette comédie qui se jouait depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant. L'ingénieur lâcha se deuxième main, et regarda vers le bas. Il allait au moins vivre une dernière fois avant de mourir.

Tony fit un pas en avant.

* * *

 **Et fin de ce chapitre !**

 **Il faut savoir que je suis le genre de personne à avoir beaucoup d'idée mais aussi à être incapable de les mettre en ordre... Alors j'ai essayé pour tout regrouper de faire un chapitre avec un peu de psychologie de comptoir :)**

 **Enfin j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :)**


	8. Chapter 8 : Nouveau Départ

**Et oui après tout ce temps me revoilà ! Entre les partiels, les examens et les rattrapages, ce chapitre a été long, très long à écrire je le crains.**

 **Mais si ça vous rassure c'est le dernier :) Alors n'hésitez pas à commentez pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^**

* * *

 _L'ingénieur lâcha se deuxième main, et regarda vers le bas. Il allait au moins vivre une dernière fois avant de mourir._

 _Tony fit un pas en avant._

La chute salvatrice commença… mais ne dura pourtant pas plus d'une seconde. Deux bras puissants se refermèrent immédiatement autour de son buste l'attirèrent contre un corps musclé.

« Non ! »

Le milliardaire se débattit mais c'était déjà peine perdue. Il était pris dans un étau qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher de sitôt. Pourtant l'appel du vide résonnait toujours en lui, il voulait en finir. Pourquoi l'autre ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ?

Lorsque Steve était arrivé dans la salle commune, tout ce qu'il avait pu voir c'était le dos de l'ingénieur. Cette information l' avait momentanément rassuré, après tout il n'était peut-être pas trop tard. Mais lorsque le soldat avait compris ce que comptait faire le milliardaire, son corps avait réagi de lui-même. Il s'était précipité et avait réussi à attraper l'autre homme au moment où celui-ci faisait un pas en avant. Ce dernier se débattait maintenant avec force dans ses bras mais Steve refusait de le lâcher.

Maintenant qu'il avait compris à quel point l'ingénieur souffrait il ne le laisserait plus jamais tomber. Depuis le début les tensions qui régnaient entre eux lui avaient servie d'excuses pour ne pas chercher à se rapprocher, pour ne pas chercher à comprendre. Mais à présent c'était terminé. Steve recula jusqu'au centre du salon, entrainant le milliardaire avec lui.

Tony se sentit être tiré en arrière sans pouvoir rien y faire. La poigne du Captain était bien trop forte et l'adrénaline commençait doucement à redescendre. Le soldat l'assit de force sur le canapé et s'installa à côté de lui, une main serrant fermement son bras, afin pour empêcher toute tentative de fuite. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes qui semblèrent des heures pour le milliardaire avant que finalement le soldat brise le silence.

« Pourquoi ? »

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

Lorsqu'il avait prononcé ce mot, Steve s'était attendu à beaucoup de réactions différentes, allant de la tristesse à la colère, en passant par la haine. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé au rire. Pourtant l'ingénieur était bel et bien en train de rire, bien sûr pas de son rire habituel et joyeux, mais d'un rire forcé et cynique.

« Et en quoi ça vous regarde ? Vous n'êtes pas ma mère que je sache ! Je suis encore assez grand pour prendre mes propres décisions ! »

Ces paroles choquèrent Steve. Comment le milliardaire pouvait-il penser que sa mort ne le regardait pas ? Ils étaient coéquipiers après tout, non ? Et puis il ne comprenait pas comment l'autre pouvait parler de son propre suicide avec autant de désinvolture. Ça n'avait aucun sens dans son esprit.

« Comment est-ce que vous pouvez dire ça ? Est-ce que vous pensez aux autres ? À vos amis ? À votre avis dans quel état votre mort les mettrait ? » explosa le soldat.

Encore ce rire. Le Captain aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne plus l'entendre, pour provoquer une autre réaction, n'importe qu'elle autre réaction plutôt que ce rire.

De son côté Tony trouvait la situation des plus comiques. La colère qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt avait laissé place à une profonde lassitude. Le pire était que l'autre semblait vraiment sincère et inquiet pour lui et c'était à mourir de rire.

« Mes amis ? Quels amis ? Je suis désolé de vous décevoir Captain mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis. Et pour le peu que je compte comme tel ma mort ne sera qu'une libération, un fardeau de moins. Bruce, Rodhey ou Pepper, seront bien mieux sans moi. »

Il n'y avait vraiment pas de colère ou d'agressivité dans sa voix. En fait ce n'était qu'une simple constatation. Mais lorsqu'il vit que le soldat allait argumenter il le prit de court, ne voulant pas s'éterniser dans cette conversation qu'il trouvait stérile et sans intérêt.

« Et puis j'ai entendu votre conversation de tout à l'heure. Vous comptiez déjà m'écarter, alors pourquoi cela vous choque tant que je veuille disparaître ? »

La question laissa Steve sans voix. Cette conversation prenait un tournant surréaliste sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il avait toujours vu l'ingénieur comme quelqu'un d'égoïste et d'égocentrique, enfin bref, avec un égo surdimensionné. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'en réalité le milliardaire avait si peu d'estime pour lui ou pour sa propre vie. Le soldat était tout simplement incapable de répondre. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de le faire.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et bientôt le reste de l'équipe se précipita dans le salon. Clint et Bruce s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas de leurs amis et si les yeux du médecin étaient remplis d'inquiétude, ceux de l'archer reflétaient clairement de la colère.

« Jarvis nous a prévenu de ce qu'il se passait. » dit-il d'une voix dure.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que Natasha s'était déjà rapprochée et avait levé sa main avant de l'abattre violement sur la joue du milliardaire. La violence était telle qu'il en garderait probablement une trace le lendemain. Mais l'espionne n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

« Je savais que t'étais un bel abruti mais pas à ce point ! » hurla-t-elle « Tu en as d'autres des idées de géni comme celle-là ? Tu as une idée de ce qu'on a pu ressentir quand Jarvis nous a appelés en catastrophe pour nous dire que Steve venait de te rattraper alors que tu allais TE JETTER DE LA FENÊTRE ? »

Il n'y avait à présent plus un seul bruit dans la pièce, hormis celui des respirations. Tony avait posé sa main sur sa joue, encore sous le choc du coup et de la tirade de l'espionne. Si auparavant sa colère s'était envolée, elle revenait à présent, plus forte que jamais.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous foutre ? » lui aussi criait maintenant mais il s'en moquait. Il avait abandonné son légendaire self-control afin de faire sortir ce qu'il avait vraiment sur le cœur. « Il me semble que tu étais la première tout à l'heure à vouloir m'écarter de l'équipe ! Vous me trouvez insupportable et me considérez comme un parfait connard ! Alors je le répète, QU'EST-CE QUE CA PEUT BIEN VOUS FOU… »

Le génie n'eut pas le temps de terminer. De nouveau il se retrouva enfermé dans un étau formé par deux puissants bras. Tony voulu d'abord se dégager et se débattre alors que l'autre ne semblait pas près de vouloir le lâcher, mais la vision de belles boucles brunes le calmèrent. Le milliardaire détestait peut-être les contacts physiques, mais il faisait avant tout confiance à Bruce.

Sentant le corps dans ses bras se détendre le scientifique commença :

« Ecoute Tony, j'étais le premier tout à l'heure à être contre ta mise à l'écart et je le suis toujours, mais j'ai aussi compris que c'était la manière dont Natasha, Clint et Steve voulaient te protéger. Ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne façon de te monter qu'ils tiennent à toi, mais avoue que sans manuel c'est difficile de te comprendre. »

La dernière partie arracha un sourire à l'ingénieur ainsi qu'au reste du groupe. Prenant ça comme un encouragement, le médecin continua :

« Alors je t'en prie, laisse-leur le bénéfice du doute. Et puis si tu venais à disparaître je ne m'en remettrais probablement pas. Pas alors que tu es la première personne à m'avoir complétement accepté, à m'avoir entièrement fait confiance depuis bien longtemps. Et c'est probablement la même chose pour Pepper et Rhodes, alors s'il te plaît reste encore un peu dans le monde des vivants. »

Puis Bruce se recula de quelques pas, lâchant son ami pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à ces mots.

L'esprit de Tony tournait à 200 Km/h alors que les derniers événements s'emboîtaient dans sa mémoire. Peu importe comment il tournait les choses, une seule conclusion semblait s'imposer à l'ingénieur : les autres se tenaient à lui. Et alors qu'il en prenait peu à peu conscience, une larme s'échappa pour venir couler le long de sa joue, rejointe rapidement par une seconde puis une multitude d'autres. Le milliardaire pleurait maintenant en silence, au milieu de son salon, entouré par ses coéquipiers, ou plutôt ses amis.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, sans que personne n'ose l'interrompre, de peur de briser le moment sacré. Puis au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité, l'ingénieur essuya ses larmes du revers de la main.

« Excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille… Je suis fatigué je vais… A demain. »

Et sans un mot de plus il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Steve fit un pas avec l'intention de la rattraper mais la main de Bruce sur son épaule l'en empêcha.

« Laisse-lui le temps, il en a besoins. »

Le Captain hocha la tête et peu à peu le reste des Avengers se dispersa en silence dans la tour. Personne n'avait l'intention de retourner dormir mais chacun copter évacuer le stress de cette nuit à sa façon, en espérant que demain soit un jour meilleur et un nouveau départ.

* * *

 **Fin !**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous à plu :) Un court épilogue suivra dans peu de temps ^^**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui on lu et à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ;) Je vous aime !**


End file.
